User blog:Misdirected/Marion, Liandry's Child
The name refuses to show up in the box, and I'm too terrible at this stuff to know why. Marion, Liandry's Child is a pretended champion that will never be in League of Legends. Abilities Marion converts 10% of all received damage into Pain. Pain is used as resource for her skills. Pain will passively generate when in combat at 1 unit per second, and will deplete at 2 units per second after leaving combat. |description2= Marion's spell damage on champions will trigger damage over time, dealing 1% (+1% per every 100 AP) of the target's health over 3 seconds. Eyes of Torment's damage will double on movement-impaired champions. Minions are unaffected by Torment. }} }} Marion gazes at targeted champion, leashing the targeted enemy and granting true sight of the target. Marion will steal 5% of the target's speed over 2.5 seconds on 0.5 second ticks, while dealing magic damage every tick. If the leash is not broken by the end of the duration, the target is slowed by 25% for 2 seconds, and Marion retains the stolen movement speed for 2 seconds, and an additional tick with double damage is dealt. If the leash breaks prematurely, Marion will take 5% of her current health as damage per tick that remains. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 35 |costtype = pain |range = 600 }} }} Marion reflects a percentage of all incoming damage from basic attacks as magic damage. |leveling = |description2 = Marion shatters herself, sending out shards of porcelain, damaging Marion for 5% of her current health and shredding a percent of her armor and magic resistance. Any enemies struck by the shards have their armor shredded for an equivalent amount and are dealt magic damage. |leveling2= |leveling3= |cooldown = |cost = 20 |costtype = pain |range = 275 }} }} Marion lashes out in a 55 degree cone, striking an enemy unit, prioritizing champions. Marion deals magic damage, and steals an equal amount as health. If an allied champion is in vicinity, the healing will be split between the ally champion and Marion. If used on an allied unit, prioritizing champions, Marion will sacrifice her own health and heal the target for the same amount. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = pain |range = 675 }} }} |cooldown = 120|100|80 |cost = 70 |costtype = pain |range = 900 }} }} If it hadn't been implied, Marion is a Marionette. A really old and nearly broken one. It's supposed to be slightly, if not somewhat depressing and unnerving. No arts, because I'm too lazy to try. Another day! If there's a lore, I'm not thinking about it. Obviously designed around the item "Liandry's Torment", and I focused on a massive amount of DoT magic damage (heck, look at the passive). No idea how broken/underpowered/balanced of a support this would be, but I'm throwing it out there. Feedbacks is my best friend here, and this is fun. Now that's over, going to add a few lines I would've used, for the sheer fun of it. Category:Custom champions